Two of a kind x10
by Writer By The Sea
Summary: The senshi and G-boys are asked to babysit some orphans for the holidays.
1. Rice crackers

Two of a Kind [times ten]  
  
A.N.: I have i had this idea for like three weeks and didn't get it up, sorry for the wait, hope you enjoy. ^ ^;;  
  
"Ok, know you understand..right?" Setsuna said.  
" Yeah sure, no big deal," Usagi said.  
" so you want us to watch thses kids and keep them company for a day?" Rei said." sounds fun,"  
" I don't see why i have to watch some weak little kid," Wufei said.  
" Well, any way," Setsyuna said." I'm now going to asig you toa kid based on personalities."   
" Ok," Usagi said.  
" Ok, Usagi you will have sara, Ami you and Umi, Rei you and Hikaru, Makoto you and Christina, Minako you and Jessica, Duo you and Setsuna, Wufei you and Ferio, Quatre you and Rex, Hiiro you and Hikari, Trowa you and Trevor, Ok? I'm going now," Setsuna said, she tehn got into the cab and drove off.  
" Ok who's Sara?" Usagi called out.  
" I am." said a litte girl she walked over, she had black hair which was in a bun and she had a back pack. Usagi kneeled down.  
" Whats in the backpack kid?" Usagi said.  
" rice snacks want one?" The little girl said holdingone out to Usagi. Usagi smiled.  
" I think we're going to get along just fine," Usagi said.  
" Ok, Umi?" Ami said.  
" Yeah?" Umi looked up. She was on the end of the line, she had ckoe bottle galsses and was reading a book half her size.  
" What ya reading?" Ami asked.  
" I'm studying up on geometry," She said.  
" Wow!, me too," ami said holding up her book. The two smiled.  
" Hikari?" Rei said looking at the children.  
" Back here!" said a little girl jumping up and down.  
" Ok come on," Rei said.  
" Ok let's get this done quickly," Makoto said.' If you had Makoto come here, Minako there, Duo there, Wufei, there, Quatre there, Trowa there, and Hiiro there." After the kids were with their babysitted, they all wen to their own little part of the play ground.   
  
A.N.: what do you think so far? I know that was short but there is going to be another chater by tomorow night. [chrismas night] Hopefully 


	2. The Horse

Two of a kind x10  
chapter two  
  
Since everyone was in their owon little place, they were all doing their own little thing. Usagi and Sara were eating rice snakcs and pokey, Ami and Umi were reading, Rei and Hikaru were looking at fashion magazines, Makoto and Christina were practicing their fighting skills, Minako and Jessica were looking at comics, Wufei and Ferio were comparing who had the better katana, Hiiro and Hiakri were sitting in silence, Trowa and Trevor were playing music; Trowa on the flute ad Trevor on the harmonica, Quatre and rex were exchanging pictures of their pigs, fluffy anf flufina, and DUo was reading setsuna a funny story.  
"There once was a girl named katie lasoo. who had hair of gold and eyes of blue, , she was kind and polite and she always did everything just right. She had bad breath and bio, and under arm fungus. She lived by the shore in a little hut, and she had a big sore right on her butt. She loved to eat grawl and fig, her pants were too small and her bra was too big. she was inconceterate and alwayus so rude, she went to her junior rpom in the nude! Since katie lasso never wore shoes, ann had plety an blitsters, people walked by and asked whats wrong with you sister!" Duo read out loud to Setsuna. The two then started to burst out laughing. Usagi and Sara walked over.  
" What's so funny d-chan?" Usagi said.  
" This story," Duo said with another laugh. He was sitting on the spring horse and since he was laughing so much and the spring horse was so old, he fell back an the horse would not go up it would just fall back. duo stopped laughing.  
" HELP! HELP!" Duo screamed. Wufei and Ferio looked over.  
" Weak little man," They both said. at the same time. They looked over at each other with a smirk on their faces. Minako and Jessica looked up fromt heir commics and busted out laughing at the sight of a 17 year old boy on a sping horse and he could not get up.  
" It's not funny somone help me," Duo said. Soon everyone in the whole play ground except Trowa, trevor, Hiakri and Hiiro , were laughing at Duo.  
" I't not funny!," Duo whined. Out of no where came a voice.  
" Oh Hirro!" Said a high pitched voice.  
" Oh hikari!" sadia miny High pitched voice. The two men looked over and there they saw their worst night mares, Relina and Selena. Both men now wide eyed. Ran over torwarsd the crowd of people around Duo. Usagi saw them ran over and wondered why. So she looked behind her shoulder.  
" Relina! why can't you ever leave my boyfriend alone?" Usagi said.  
" Boyfriend..HA! he just using you as a chew toy," relina sadiw tih her nos hihg in the air.  
" Selena!," Sara cried.  
" Sara," Selena growled.  
" You both need to get away from our boy friends, " Relina said.  
" Omao Koruso " said Hikari, there he stood in his little outfit,he looked just like a miny Hiiro, with his plastic gun which you could no tell it it was real or not.  
  
A.N.: I probably spelt that wrong bu toh well i don't ive a care i just wanted to get it out today 


	3. Update

For All of my fics, chapter whatever.  
  
  
  
Hey there to all my fans. From what i read I have about seven. Anyway. If there was a story of mine that you absolutely loved or just watned to see how it would turn out. Let me know. Ill continue it on my new account. If youd like to read my new or old stuff check out my accounts. I actually have I think three. Im not sure.   
  
Writer by the Sea,  
Gemini_Writer  
Gemini_Gator22  
  
  
So If there is any story of mine that you would like to see continued just say the word and I will try my best.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*Gemini*~ 


End file.
